Choices
by anime-lover-SS41
Summary: When Kukai leaves Amu is heart broken...but she forgets all about it after 6 years right?Wrong she's dreaming the same dream from a week ago and Kukai barges in.Will he gain back her love or not? Sorry I suck at summaries . .
1. Good-bye

Hey my little cupcakes! I thought of a plot and here it is!

This is my first fanfic sooo plz be happy with it and tell me my mistakes...(more of this at end...)

Anyway let's get STARTED!

-Choices-

 **Amus P.O.V**

I woke up from the same dream that I woke up from a week worse is its always about _him._ Let me tell you the story...

-Flashback-

 _I was walking home when Kukai called my name._

 _"Amuuu!"Kukai called"I need to tell you something!"He looked like he was in a hurry so I jogged up to him._

 _"What is it?"I asked as I slightly tilted my head to the right.I always thought of him like my crush because when I saw him,my heart started beating faster...That's what love is...Right?Ive loved him since I was 8 and right now we're 10.I know I've kept my feelings bottled up for a anyway..._

"Well,ummm...How _do I say this..."He stuttered.I was starting to get impatient so I sorta yelled at him...My mistake._

 _"Spit it out already!"I yelled...sorta._

 _"Ok!Im sorry!Im going to America to study abroad!"He replied.I was going to say something but no words came looked like he forced his eyes to look into were filled with worry and I didn't care...I was too shocked at what he was studying abroad at AMERICA!But everyone had to face reality..._

 _"Oh..."Was all I say.I started thinking about it and I guess we would see each other in the future no matter how long it would take.I kept thinking that and getting hopeful,whishing that if he left we WOULD see each other again.I couldn't BARE to never never see him again._

 _"Pinkie promise me...That we are going too see each other again!"I said with a small blush on my face.I was acting really childish but I didn't care...I was confident we would see each other again._

 _"Pinkie promise"He replied with his I gave him my smile made from pinkies enterlocked and then I KNEW we would see each other,no matter how long._

 _As he was about to walk out of the park he called out to me and said "See ya later,Joker!"_

 _I didn't say anything.I didn't need to...We could feel I just waved and whispered"See ya later,jack"And then I left the park and ran back home with tears in my eyes._

 _-End of Flashback-_

I sighed and lazily got off my had been 6 years since that talk.I was in high school so so I really didn't care about it that dream came along.I feel like it's telling me something but I always shrug it off.I didn't need anything distracting me right now.

I took a quick shower and then ate,brushed my hair and left.I knew I was going to be late but I didn't really mind was filled with too many thoughts about the dream and Kukai.

When I reached the classroom I realized that the teacher wasn't here yet.I was pretty surprised seeing it was .I walked over to my desk casually with my bag slung over my shoulder.I flopped down on my chair,put my feet on my desk,put on headphones and starting reading '13 treasures'.

"-ori!" "-mamori!" "HIMAMORI!"Then relized sensei was at my desk with his arms crossed.I took off my head phones and asked "What?And it Hi **na** mori,not Hi **ma** mori!When will you get it Right?" Coolly.I heard a chorus of 'cool 'n spicy!' But ignored it.

"Please listen in class more!"Sensei snapped clearly angry at me."Now again with what I was saying...We have a new student today!"He said as he the class erupted with questions like 'Ohhh is it a boy or girl' or 'Is she or he hot or cute'I just rolled my eyes.

"Please come in!"Sensei called.

Then a boy walked seemed oddly had caramel coloured hair(Or sandy if that's what you want)He was wearing a light green and white striped shirt with a gold star in the well as navy blue loose to top it off some red and black looked like he was scanning the class and when he looked at me he grinned and gave a thumbs up while saying,

"Hey!My name is Kukai Souma!(I know it could be Souma Kukai but just tell me which one you want plz)

-End-

Sorry if the chappie was short...

Anyway tell me what you think and review I want to hear your thought,good or bad...Just not to bad

I will continued efforts on this and make more chapters considering your most are bad I'll most are good I'll continue!So tell me!


	2. Kukais return

Hello my little cuppies!

shout out to Kitty core for my first review and a good one at that!

I will continue making this story so be happy!;)lets get STARTED!

-choices-

 **Kukais P.O.V**

I was walking to the airport.I was going back to Japan today!I can't wait to see Amu again!I don't think I saw her for like 5...6 years?!After awhile people started looking at me strangely so I guess I was grinning like an idiot.

I had made one friend at the name was has blue hair and is really good at the was the only friend I others just didn't suit my taste...

Once I got on the plane I heard my phone was a message from Ikuto.

Ikuto-Where r u rite now?

Kukai-I just got on the plane.

Ikuto-R u excited to go back and see that Hinamori girl?

Kukai-Hell ya!I haven't seen her in like 5-6 years!

Ikuto-Well send me a pic of her when you can and gtg I need to do somethin!

Kukai-k see ya

Ikuto-See ya

I then turned off my phone and fell asleep.I don't know how usually I can't sleep in noisy areas...It was probably cause I was so excited or...Whatever.

-A few hours later-

Welcome back Japan!I finally stepped foot in Japan!I took a nice view of everything.I also took a picture to send to since he has never been to Japan before. Pratically everything was the FIRST THING I wanted to do was go to my along with Amus favorite park.I ran there and once I got there I took a good look at it.

The trees were swaying gently from the breeze and the leaves were falling.I went to our (our meaning Mine and amus)favorite tree.I touched it and a lot more memories came back to me.

-Flashback-

Me and Amu had sat at the branch of one tree enjoying the was getting pretty dark so I told her it was time to get nodded and I had jumped down first,then told her to she was about to jump the branch broke and she started to fall.

If I weren't there she would have fell and broke I had caught her...She was blushing she jumped from my arms and ran home.

-End of Flashback-

Everything was almost the same it was just a lot more...naturey(is that a word?)It had a bunch more flowers that's for certain.I was looking around when a certain flower caught my rose.

-Flashback-

One day Amu was sick so I plucked a bunch of roses.I thought she would be happy knowing...That girls really like flowers,Right?I ran to a flower shop and asked the lady to wrap them all.I heard a lot of people saying thing like 'awww that's so cute!'.It was weird...

I ran to Amus house and rang the doorbell.I was getting really nervous.I don't even know why I wanted to did this!I heard footsteps coming Down the stairs while a girl yelled "I'm coming!"When she opened the door she was wide eyed.I mean I would be too if my crush came to my door with flowers too...

I handed the flowers to her with my left hand while my face was turned to the bangs were covering my eyes and my blush.I was blushing very madly.

Once she took the flowers,I ran back to my house.I don't even know why I did was so embarrassing!I know that she called "Thank you!" To me though.

-End of flashback-

I picked up the rose and smiled,while memories flowed through I realized something very bad...I HAD SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I DIDNT EVEN UNPACK!A lot of people say 'Nah I can do it tomorrow...'But I'm the type of person who has to always do it on Day 1...I got into the complicated...Don't ask...

I ran all the way to my new house and skid to a stop.I started unpacking right away!By the Time I was done I looked out the window...Really?!It took me all day just to unpack?!Ugh well I Should sleep well tonight and awaken early tomorrow.I slept with dreams about tomorrow...

-A night later-

I woke up with a would be a new day and I could start new!I quickly took a shower,brushed,ate and messed up my looks better like that...Belive me.

I ran out the door and headed to the didn't change at all,really.I went to the principals office and asked for my teacher showed me the way to my classroom and told me to wait outside.

While the students filed in,I swear I saw a flash of pink... I heard the teacher yell at someone.I don't know who since I wasn't really listening...And then I heard him say 'please come in' and I did.

I scanned the classroom quickly and I saw a pink haired girl.I guess she noticed me too cause she was wide eyed.

I gave them my signiture thumbs up and grin and said "Hey!My name is Souma Kukai!"


	3. Not now

Omg!Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and supporting me!

So in return I'm going to make my third chapter...On the same day as the others!

Lets get STARTED!

-Choices-

 **Amus P.O.V**

SLAM

That was me standing up and slamming my desk.

"Hina...Mori?"Kukai said.I know he knew me and who I was.I mean who else do you know has pink hair?No one!Thats who.

Why did you have to come now.I was fine without left me for 6 years...6 WHOLE now you decide to show up?I felt anger and sadness rise up inside I did what I thought would be best...I jumped out the window.

I literally jumped out the window.I don't know how or why...I just our classroom isn't that high up and I didn't break anything.I ran as fast as my legs could take me,And guess where I ended up...The park.I remembered the flowers he gave me or the time when he saved times he would pull me into his dashes.

My legs gave away while I was clutching onto our tree.I remembered everything all over good and the bad.I know I said I wanted to see him again...But I'm not ready.I wasn't expecting him to barge in out of nowhere and think I'll let him into my life...I've changed...

"Hinamori!"Kukai called"I need to tell you something!"

My head shot up and I felt tears prickling my was happening all over again...when he said he was leaving...I couldn't stand it.I didn't want this to happen.I spent all those nights crying for him to come back...And once I forget about him...He comes right back not who I used to be 6 years less cheerful and less energetic.

"Kukai...Not now...Please."Those were the words I said before went black.I honestly didn't want to be here right now.I thought I would be happy seeing him again.I thought this would be different and we would be better more!But... life doesn't always work...The way you want it to be.

 **Kukais P.O.V**

I heard and saw Amu as she jumped out the window.I was about to grab her hand when I saw that she gracefully landed on the ground.I don't think that was cause she wanted too.I think that was on instinct.I didn't know where she was going so I jumped out after her.I needed to talk to she could jump,I could too.

She ended up running to OUR place where we grew up place that we used to love so place I told her good-bye...I remembered all the times we had and I just had to ruin everything.I had to go to America!When I walked into the classroom...She didn't look energetic...At all.

She fell to the ground as she grabbed our favorite was on her knees and as I was running towards her..I felt...Weak. Like I couldn't do anything at all...Like I was the problem...

"Hinamori!"I called"I need to tell you something!"I saw her head shoot up and I realized what I had just was like repeating the whole senerio from 6 years all over again.I made a big mistake.I remember the sadness that was in her eyes back all over again I saw tears that were threatening to fall from her face as she turned her head.

I was going to apologize but no words came out.I didn't know what to say or how to say I want right now is for us to be better friends..Not fight.I needed to fix all of I did to pain and I was going to say something she said,

"Kukai...Not now...Please."Those were her last words before she fainted.I caught her and started to run towards the nearest hospital possible.

-End-

And there you have it! 3 chapters done in one day!Good job me!(Self-motivation)

anyway please review and I'll keep writing!


	4. Sort out and replay!

Hey my little cupcakes!Im really happy today!

Thank you to Kitty Core,Miki9001,Reihime and a lot of others!Reihime was actually helping me through this...So thank YOU!I do shout outs to people who help me,follow me or review,

Anyways,let's get STARTED!

-Choices-

 **Amus P.O.V**

I woke up with a bright light blinding my eyes.I saw myself placed on a white am I?When I looked around a saw a window on my right with white I looked forward there was white when I looked to my left,There were monitors.I guess I was in a why?

I tried to sit up,but my back aches.I felt something on my I touched it,it was wet.I guessed that I had started what happened the day before?

I thought about it for what seemed like hours,but really was a few I remembered that I colapsed!And I saw a flash of Kukais he couldn't be in in America... I remember being at the park...Ohhh...I ran there BECAUSE of Kukai...Because he came back.

I heard the door open and a nurse came was wearing a white top and light mint coloured had black hair with curls at the bottom and light brown was very beautiful.

Then she said"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes,Thank you."I said.I was really curious about what had happened and how I got here so I asked"How...Did I get here?"

"Well,A cute boy brought you here saying you colapsed."She replied"Actually you have a guest waiting for you outside the want to let him in?"

"What's his name?"I didn't want to see anyone right it depended on who.

"If I remember correctly,It's cute boy that-"She was saying.

"NO!I meant...no thanks.I don't want to see him right now..."I said cutting her off.

She looked shocked,but she still managed to keep her cool"O-ok I'll go tell him to leave"She bowed and left the door.

I sighed.I just wanted to go home.I wanted a normal life.A life that had no Kukai barging in out of nowhere.A life where I was just me.A life where he never said...Good bye...

I heard the door slam in and someone called"Hinamori!"

I got up painfully and leaned against the wall behind me.(So she looked like this l_ l=Her back on the wall. _=Her on the bed.)I turned my head away from even looking I would know who it .

The nurse came in hurrying after the boy.I felt bad for wasn't her job...So I said.

"It's ok...Leave me and Kukai ...really need talk."I said with a weak smile.I bet anyone would see that it was forced.

The nurse nodded,bowed and then left.

Kukai started first"Why do you keep avoiding me?!"I...just wasn't ready.I need time.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't ready.I didn't expect you to come right into the classroom.I...Just need a bit of..time."I felt myself tearing up again.I was blinking to fight back the before they could fall,Kukai wiped them away.

"It's long did you think you'll need?.To you know,Get used used your best friend coming back from America!"He said with his arms had a big grin plastered to his I think that I just need about an hour to think everything out.

"You...Don't hate me"I said as I looked up at him.I know he was going to say 'no!of coarse not!'Because he opened his I cut him off."I think I'm going to need an to sort and think everything out."I said with a time it wasn't left the room after helping me get up from the bed.

In the end,'Sorting out'Was just remembering all the good and bad times we had.I then remembered what had happened yesterday.I guess I WAS really happy that he came back.

After about an hour,I heared the doorbell ring.I ran down my steps(And yes she lives in the same house since she was 10)While yelling"I'm coming!"When I opened the door,I saw Kukai standing there with a bunch of roses,wrapped in a bouquet.I smiled remembering the memory.I took them and he started running off.I yelled "Thank you!"At him.

I was happening..All over again...But this time,I'm ready for what's coming at me!

 **Kukais P.O.V**

I was waiting outside her hospital I heard the nurse come out and say "No"I got sorta !Why is she avoiding me?!So instead of listening,I barged into Amus room

"Hinamori!"I got up and winced at the pain and then just turned her head.

-Time skip to after the nurse leaves-

"Why are you ignoring me?!"I asked.I wanted to replied with saying sorry and she wasn't ready.I couldn't be mad at her forever.

I saw whe was tearing and wiped her tears.

"It long do you think you'll need?You know,to get used to your best friend coming back from America!"I both said about an hour so I helped her get to the front she said she was fine,I left.

I ran to our project could take a while,so an hour was perfect!I picked up a bunch of roses.I wanted to replay the rose scene from 6 years again.I asked the lady to wrap them into a bouquet she remembered me and said 'Good luck'And winked.I nodded and ran toward Amus house.I rung the doorbell and I heard footsteps down the stairs along with "I'm coming!"

She opened the door wide she took the flowers,I ran off embarrassed.I don't know why I can't get over that.I heard her yell"Thank you!" At me.I smiled.

-End-

4th Chappie done!Thanks again to those who support me!Im trying to make longer chapters soooo...

Anyway I'll see YOU in the next chapter!Buh-byeeeeee!

*Music plays*

If you can guess what that meant just now,You get a shout out!


	5. Authors Note

Hello my little cupcakes!

I am sooooo sorry!

I haven't updated in a while and all u get is an authors note!

So I won't be able to update for a whole month starting June 17.

We are going to be on a family trip and I haven't got the time to write.

We are going to be far far away!In neverland XD.

Anyway I apologize for what's happening but bare with me plz.

I promise that I will write a story as soon as I can!

Love

-anime-lover-SS41


	6. New student?

p style="text-align: left;"strong Hello my little cupcakes!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongOMG!I haven't updated in soooo long and I'm sorry!Im still on vacation but.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIm sorry about my grammar mistakes!Im on my iPad and my iPads being stupid/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWell anyway let's get STARTED!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Choices-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAmus P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"RING RING RING/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I reached up to my alarm clock and shut it off.I sleepily got out of bed and went to the washroom./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As I was brushing my teeth I was thinking about everything that is...until I looked at the clock.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was 7:55! I was going to be late!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I quickly put in my X clips and rushed down the stairs.I took the piece of toast my mom made as I thanked her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I dashed out the door and ran to school.I just hope I can make it on time!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I reached the school gates just as they were closing.I can make it!I jumped and skidded inside of the school yard. Boo-ya! I made it!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As I was walking to class I relized that it's actually been about 2 weeks since I got used to Kukai being Kukai has been hanging around me a lot to./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I guess it's time I forget about the past and look into the future.I finally reached the classroom!Man that took forever!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"While I was walking to my desk I got tackled to the ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hiya Amu-Chan!"The girlish voice said.I know only one person who can be THAT Yuiki./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Konichiwa Yaya-chan." I replied.I looked at her and behind her was Kairi and Nideshiko./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She pouted cutely and said "How'd ya know?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I just laughed and said "Just cause" and walked to my seat./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I sighed and looked out the window.I felt my cheeks get pinched and stretched while someone said"Awww why so gloomy Hinamori?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seriously! People gotta stop sneaking up on me! Plus I already knew that it was Kukai he's the only guy that had the nerve to get close to me so easily and his voice was of a secondly our seats are placed right beside each other./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am NOT gloomy!" I shouted quietly.I have to make sure the class doesent hear./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure whatever you say." I didn't get to reply because we saw a swarm of fangirls around Tadase./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wow!He sure is popular around I mean he's the Gaurdian leader and each and everyone of us has our own little fan group./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Asa no Hinamori!(Asa no Hinamori= Morning Hinamori)" Tadase said as he smiled at me.I swear I could see sparkles./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Konichiwa Tadase"I said as the teacher walked in./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright everyone!Sit down we have special news today!"He said as he went back to their seats and faced the front./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Minna(minna=Everyone)We have a new student come in!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A beautiful girl with blond hair in two ponytails and pretty light purple eyes came in./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Konichiwa minna!Im Utah Hoshina!Treat me with care ok?"She said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Al the girls were envious of her while the boys whistled./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I looked at Kukai,he was wide eyed and looked worried but a bit annoyed at the same boys are so hard to understand./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked back at Utah and it looked like she spotted started running towards him and jumped onto ./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kukai!I knew you would be here for me!"She was staring at them like 'what is going on?'/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Get off of me!" kukai attempting to push her off./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She pouted and started to tear up"But why?We promised to marry each other!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone was shocked...Including me!I don't know why but my heart ached to see them together./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You said that on your own!I never agreed to it!" Kukai said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She kissed him on the cheek and clung onto his arm"Demo!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I couldn't stand it anymore! While everyone was asking them questions I slowly got up and walked out of the class./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I went out to the yard and sat on the were threatening to fall out.I couldn't cry over something like this!I don't even know why my heart was hurting.I just sat there with my hands covering my eyes while I cryed silently./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-End-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"How was it?Good,bad,wonderful,horrible? Anyway I am sorry for my grammar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Im also sorry I didn't update...There was no wifi and stuff./p  
p style="text-align: left;"But I do hope you liked it! And don't be a silent reader! RR/p  
p style="text-align: left;"i won't keep updating if I don't get at least one review!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	7. Yet another AN

**I wanna say a few things so...Plz read!**

 **I've been getting a lot of insults lately and I'm actually not really trying on this one so insults are fine. The truth behind my story is that I sorta got dared to do this sooo...LOL**

 **Actually I wanna try something. If you hate this story(Which a lot do) please please flame! I wanna see how it feels. Plus if you insult... I never said I was the BEST writer in town so yea. But I know your just being honest.**

 **If you actually liked this story...Then do could review some good review or something I guess.**

 **I have a note for all insulters...Whatever it's called... If your a person who hates this story and your reading this...a question: Why are you still reading? You know... It sound like I'm teaching a lesson.. BUT IM NOT DONT MISUNDERSTAND. I don't need people hating me for this.**

 **USUALLY if you don't like something, you stop. So yea. I,myself, don't really like this story...All of you are gonna be like 'YES SHES FINALLY QUITTING!' But actually imma finish it...maybe who knows. Even if I do update it's gonna take a LONG time. I'm a busy person in life ya know.**

 **Imma probably make a different story but Gakuen Alice. Well you get the idea. And I don't have a lot of time to make stories. But I have a REALLY and I mean REALLY good story on Microsoft.**

 **And to the guest that said "Don't get sentimental or anything,flames are natural in every story. Good-bye."**

 **When you said that...I'm sorry for saying this if you reading this but...I sorta laughed and said that the flame was lame. I donno why. I'm weird like that. I wonder if I can post your flame that you sent to me... Well your a guest so I don't think it would you have feelings too and yea. I probably shouldn't.**

 **Im probably gonna get a bunch of flames now cause I sent this AN.**

 **Well whatever my little cupcakes. Do what you want. Like the phrase is said,**

 **"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words willo Never hurt me"**

 **But ya know...That's never always words do hurt. Even if you think your the toughest around...**

 **And I'll leave it at that**

 **Love,**

 **anime-lover-SS41**

 **BUH-BYYYYYYE!(not forever tho. Too bad for those haters)**


End file.
